This invention relates to novel crystalline borosilicates and to their use. More particularly, this invention relates to novel borosilicate crystalline molecular sieve materials having catalytic properties and to various hydrocarbon conversion processes using such crystalline borosilicates. Relevant patent art can be found in U.S. Patent Classes 423-326, 252-458 and 260-668.